


Carry me back home

by ByakuyaJustine



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Action, F/M, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Other, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByakuyaJustine/pseuds/ByakuyaJustine
Summary: Elizabeth Kornwall was originally with the survivors from the beginning, but after the farm got attacked by a giant walker hoard she had been split from them. not long later she had found another group and travelled with them. Either the group would die and she would move on or she would just leave after a while, but she never stayed with one group for long.Who knows how many years later, Elizabeth is sick and tired of being in the world and always running to save her life. when she has encountered a group on the scavenging run, she isn't given a choice and is taken by them back to a large compound.





	Carry me back home

Her pace quickened as the groans from the dead behind her got louder, but she was still walking. Her rucksack was tight to her back, Holding small food items and such. Her appetite had always been small, so eating little didn't bother her much. Elizabeth looked around over her shoulder, her dark curls whip around, and the small group of dead finally round the Corner she had just come by. She turned her head and looked where she was going. She turned right between two buildings, but a chain link fence kept her from going any further. Her eyes scanned around the sides of the two buildings, and she saw a fire escape. the ladder wasn't down, but it wasn't that high up. She took off the rucksack, and after a few tries managed to toss it onto the fire escape. Then she took a couple strides - being 5'7" they were fairly long strides - and then took a running start, got one foot on the wall and pushed off as hard as she could and caught onto the edge of the Fire escape ladder with her fingers. After a bit of dangling she put all her strength into pulling herself up.

well, i'm alive, somehow. she thought as she turned her head and saw the walking corpses come down the corner. She watched them as she let the pain of her arm fade away, her legs sore from the amount of walking she had done that day and just tired in general. It was hard to get a good nights sleep when you tied yourself up up high in a tree. She stayed there until the dead were by the chain link fence and reaching up to her when she decided to move on. she got to her feet and went up the fire escape.

The entrance from the fire escape into the building led into an office of sorts. She looked around from the door into the building, the light shining in through the windows. On this level she could see no dead wanting to eat her alive, so, so far she counted herself lucky. She moved in, looking around at the floor and around the desks. the place was a mess, file cabnets scattered around, lose papers lying on the floor. the only other door that led further into the building was open slightly. She tried to not make any sounds as she came forward, lengthening her strides and stepping as silently as one could when surrounded by paper.

 

The door led into a thin hall that had two other doors further on to her right, one of which was blocked with filing cabnets from this side, and a flight of stairs down on her left hand. she started down the stairs and noticed that the door at the bottom on the right, next to the one leading to outside, led into a pharmacy. She opened the door and started inside but stopped when she heard a crash and curse. She looked over the counter – she couldn’t see anyone but could hear voices. 

“You drop anything else and i’m gonna shoot you-“

“C’mon, man, it slipped-“ 

She didn’t want to stay and hear the rest, so she turned and was going to go back to the fire escape and leave, but she was stopped by the tip of an arrow pointing at the tip of her nose, she looked at it first, her eyes crossing, and then looked at the weapon – a crossbow – and the person wielding it. He would have been handsome, she figured, if his face was not so badly disfigured on one side – it looked as if it had been melted. They just looked at each other for a moment. 

“Hi.” He broke the silence, “Didn’t hear you come in.” Her eyes darted behind him to the door that led out to the main road, now scattered with the odd walking corpse, and then back at him. She didn’t respond. “I’m Dwight.” He tilted his head – like he was expecting a response. He didn’t get one. She sensed the movement behind her from the other two, but she looked behind her anyways – slowly. One was tall and quite fat, the other lean and a bit shorter. They both just waited, looking at her. 

“Okay, whatever your name is, You seem like a good listener.” Dwight continued. She looked at him again, waiting for whatever he was going to say, “Whatever you own, that shirt your wearing, that bag on your back? It all belongs to Negan, understand?” There was a silence that no one broke. Dwight looked to one of the men, “I’ll watch her; you get the stuff into the truck.” The men obeyed.

It seemed like Dwight was the leader of this group, so where was negan? Or who was he? Dwight motioned her to move to the steps, out of the other men’s way. She sat on the bottom step, looking up at the arrow still aimed at her face. After a while Dwight was informed that they were ready to leave, he finally stopped pointing it at her and grabbed her upper arm – tightly – and began leading her to the truck. He shoved her into the back of it, and hopped in after her. 

She shifted herself near the back of the truck, sitting with her knees to her chest and her arms by her sides. She looked down at the ground... she was scared.


End file.
